


Remembering the past (abandoned, notes and incomplete chapter at the end)

by Guesswho2778



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memory Loss, The fall of wall Maria, Titan Shifters, eventual spoilers, i dont know military tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guesswho2778/pseuds/Guesswho2778
Summary: The scouts come across a strange man heavily injured and unconscious in the forest





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This story has nothing to do with canon attack on titan this is just an idea I had ever since I first watched the anime so… It might be very “out there”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts come across a strange man heavily injured and unconscious in the forest

He awakes with a groan to the sensation of water trickling down his face and unable to open his eyes

**_Everything hurts… why am I lying on the ground?_ **

“I told you that would work”

“Hange we haven’t seen any lakes or rivers in a while so if you get thirsty it’s your own damned fault”

**_Who…?_ **

“We have plenty of water but anyway…”

**_Are they…?_ **

 “I wonder how he’s lived out here”

“That doesn’t matter at the moment… right now we have to get him into the walls”

**_Im so tired… I just want to sleep…_ **

_******************************************** _

He awakes to the sound of large thundering footsteps, someone shouting various commands and horse’s hooves thundering along the ground

 “Hey there” He jumps slightly noticing the soldier next to him… “You should take it easy you’ve broken quite a few bones and…”

He looks around and sees that he is on a carriage that is being chased by a swarm of those “things”

**_Where am i? Why am I in a cart…? Shouldn’t the military have…?_ **

“Whe” he coughs quite loudly

The soldier passes him a flask of water “there’s not much left but drink up”

“Thanks… where are we?”

“We’re about five hours away from the wall Maria”

“Wall Maria… what is that?”

They look at him with a confused expression “The walls… remember… where you came from?”

“No i… don’t remember any walls”

“Huh… what is the last thing you remember before waking up?”

He pauses for a moment eyes widening and takes a deep stuttering breath “Running… lots of running… everyone was scared… they were coming and…” he closes his eyes “and we couldn’t stop them… even with their heads blown off they still wouldn’t stop”

He opens is eyes to see the soldier look at him with sympathy

“You mean the Titans?”

“Titans?” he laughs

“What?”

 “Do you know much about Greek Mythology?”

“No I don’t… What’s a Greek?”

“What’s a Greek…?” he looks at them with a disappointed expression “They were an ancient race of people who… you know it doesn’t really matter at the moment”

They return the disappointed expression

“Maybe later then… but now I hope you’ve got a way to kill these Titans because there is quite a lot of them”

They look at him like he’s crazy

“Of course we do we’re a part of the survey corps”

He hears shout and like that they’re gone... he looks around and spots a lot of soldiers flying towards the titans with what looked like swords in their hands…

**_How is are they going to kill them with swords…? I blew up a fuel tanker next to one of them... and yes it was destroyed for a bit but it came back within ten minutes or so… they’re not going to be able to…_ **

The shortest one proves him wrong by flying up around the nearest titans head and slashing at the back of its neck… suddenly the titan trips and crashes to the ground

He continues to do this titan after titan until his blades break and he has to fall back for a bit

The Other soldiers try to do the same… one of them fails and a titan grabs them and tries to devour its snack but another soldier flies around to its nape and kills it

He watches as the soldiers finish off the remaining titans feeling the cart shake beneath his feet with each titan killed

He sees the short one cleaning his blade in disgust

**_They… they did it_ **


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts bring the stranger back to the walls with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to release once a week but i figured that it wouldn't hurt to do it early

It was getting dark. The soldier tells him to rest as it won’t be long until they get to the walls. So he closes his eyes and lets the steady beat of hooves along the ground lull him to sleep.

He dreams that he is tall… unusually tall… and of screams and shouting… people running everywhere. People calling him a monster.

**_Im not…_ **

_“Monster!”_ the image of a small humanoid shape in his hands moving closer to his mouth flashes across his mind _“it disguised itself as one of us so it can devour us all!”_

He wakes with a gasp, he looks around and sees the soldier is asleep.

**_No…! No I can’t be...! No… I am… how could I have forgotten_ **

He remembers the sensation of falling and then the bone breaking force of hitting the ground at high speeds.

**_Ahh that’s right I fell out of a tree… like an idiot… and got amnesia... Damn it_ **

He sighs and looks around him, they are moving quite fast and he wonders how long it will take before they get to these “walls”

**_They don’t even realise what I am. I could just run. They would never know_ **

**_But… I could also help them… I could save so many lives…_ **

He thinks he can see the outline of the “walls” approaching. He thinks they must be close but… the wall keeps on getting larger

**_Wow… how big is this wall?_ **

After staring at the wall for what seems like hours to his tired brain he falls into a dreamless sleep

_******************************************** _

He awakes to the soldier shaking him gently “Hey sleepy head we’re here”

“Uhhrg… huh… yeah im up”

He manages to not fall out of the cart while getting out of it and yawns quite loudly… he notices it must be the middle of the night. A rather tall blond man in uniform approaches them

“Hello my name is Erwin Smith I am the new commander of the survey corps, Hange has told me of your… situation”

“Sorry who is Hange?”

The soldier beside him starts to speak

“Ahh sorry I guess I never told you my name” they thumps the left side of their chest with their fist **_must be some kind of salute “_** Hanji Zoe squad commander” they look at him expectantly

**_I don’t feel right giving them my name… Im not that person anymore…_ **

“Ethan my name is Ethan”

Erwin continues “well Ethan you’ll be sleeping in a spare room at until we can figure out what to do with you. Hange will escort you to them”

“Follow me”

Ethan follows her into the main building. She takes him to the second level of the building and after going through a maze of hallways she announces that this is his room and she will be back in the morning to give him a tour seeing as he might be here for a while

“Thank you… now I think I should get some sleep before the sun starts peeking over the horizon”

She laughs slightly “No problem, try and get some rest”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Ethan after the creepy guy in lost… (spoilers by the way) he kind of just shows up out of nowhere and no one quite knows who he is and they later find out that he isn’t one of them. he’s not like Ethan though he’s not going to go kidnap people.


	3. You can run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange gives Ethan a tour and then everything goes to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback if you can it really helps knowing if people want to read this

When he woke up he immediately got out of bed and examined his room. It was a small room with a bed a desk and an oil lantern mounted on the wall. He looks out the window a sees the massive wall he is now trapped behind

**_Well… now im stuck here... unless I want to reveal what I am and attempt to climb the wall which I don’t so…_ **

He gets startled by knocking on the door and goes to answer it

An enthusiastic and annoyingly not tired Hange appears out from behind the door “are you ready for the tour?”

“Yeah I don’t have much else to do and i probably should learn my way around if Im going to be here for a while

They walk through the corridors and arrive in the cafeteria “this is where all the meals are served just don’t get here late or else the cook won’t serve you, we’ll continue the tour after breakfast”

He smiles “sounds good”

He looks around the large room and sees tables full of soldiers out of uniform eating and talking with each other “let’s go grab something to eat” Hange leads him to the serving table. The chef looks annoyed at having another mouth to feed. They each grab a bowl of soup and a piece of bread and go too sit down at an empty table.

Ethan looks at the stew **_can I even eat anymore?_** Hanji sees him hesitate and says “I know it’s doesn’t look great, but she does the best she can with the limited budget we’ve got and it tastes a lot better than it looks”

**_Well I can’t just refuse the food that will look weird… I’ll just have to risk it_ **

He dips a bit of bread into the soup and notices that it actually tastes quite nice

“You’ve managed to arrive the one day of the month we get meat”

“You don’t usually get meat?”

Hange frowns a bit “no we don’t have enough land to grow a lot of cattle so there isn’t a lot of meat in supply and it’s quite expensive”

Ethan looks disappointed “oh… so no bacon then”

Hange laughs “no…you’ll have to pay for your own bacon”

After they finish breakfast he and Hange run into the short scout from before

“Hange have you been annoying this poor guy all day? He needs to rest, do I need to remind you that he has a broken… leg… huh that’s weird you look fine”

 ** _Shit he noticed…_**  

“Uhh… yeah it must have looked worse than it was” he hurriedly responds

“Well it was pretty dark Levi maybe it just looked broken”

Levi looks at him suspiciously “Maybe… anyway if you’re fine maybe we can put you to work because you’re not staying here for free”

“Yeah that’s fine what do you want me to do?”

“How’s your cooking?” Hange perks up hopeful “our chef has been complaining that she’s got too much work for her to do alone and as you saw there is quite a lot of us to feed, and maybe you could change up the menu a bit”

“Yeah I can cook. It won’t be great but…”

“Great!” Hange shouts “you can work in the kitchen

Suddenly there’s a big explosion and the ground trembles under their feet

Everyone freezes and looks in the direction of the sound

Levis is the first one to react “What the fuck was that!”

“Earthquake?”

Hange looks at him “what’s an Earthquake?”

**_Oh? Shit I hope this isn’t what I think it is then!_ **

“Never mind we should go check on the wall the only thing that could make that…”

There’s a second loud “ _BANG”_ and that jolts everyone into action. They rush out into the courtyard and see smoke rushing over the wall. They see Erwin outside staring at the smoke

Levi approaches him “Erwin! What do we do?”

“Get your squad ready to go to Shiganshina and leave at once I will get the rest of us ready and follow you in”

“uhh… maybe I can help with the evacuation?” Ethan suggests

Hange looks confused “I… don’t think so…”

“No he can help with the area near the gate” Erwin adds “so we can have more soldiers fighting off titans”

Levi’s squad get onto horses and leaves for the wall

Hange looks at him “are you sure about this? No one’s going think you are weak if you back out now, you don’t have any gear”

“Yeah im sure… I was going to join the survey corps anyway”

They arrive at the gate to hear screams and see civilians swarming out of it

“We aren’t going to get these carts past the civilians so we’re going to have to enter on foot”

They dismount and move up to the gate

“Squad one and two go to the vanguard hold the line as long as you can then retreat to the middle guard!”

“Squad three and four reinforce the middle guard and help with the evacuation!”

“Squad five go to the support squad and help with supply runs to other soldiers!”

They salute and shout “YES SIR!”

“Ethan you help near the gate as much as you can and as soon as you see or hear any titans getting close to the gate you evacuate as well”

“Yes sir”

 He attempts the salute he saw earlier

Erwin looks at him clearly surprised

He runs through the gate and enters hell

**_Shit it’s worse than I thought_ **

He can see titan steam near them, just a few streets over and he can hear titans walking around near him already

**_Im going to have to shift… shit_ **

He walks out into the open and down the road a bit. A soldier spots him and looks confused as to why he is walking into the town and not running away from it

“Uhh… excuse me what do you think you’re doing?”

Ethan sighs and continues walking

“Something incredibly stupid”

**_I wish I could do this without them seeing me but there’s just not enough time_ **

He reluctantly brings his hand up to his mouth

**_Just think of last time and how you DON’T want that to happen again_ **

He tears up and bites down on his hand triggering the transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending but this was already 200 words longer than the previous chapters and I don’t feel like removing any of it  
> Please give me feedback I want to know what you lot think of this, if it’s good, if it’s bad, please just tell me


	4. but you cant hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan reveals his titan form and is captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are chapter four much further than I thought I was going to get when I started writing this but now I want to continue and hopefully finish this story with a goal of at least 10,000 words (I say as I get distracted and wander off… great start)  
> and from now on im just gonna post these as soon as im done with them  
> Also Ethan’s titan form is about 14 meters and has lips so maybe… he will be able to communicate?

He opens his eyes and notices he is now taller than the buildings around him. He hears screams behind him and does his best to ignore the intoxicating scent of human flesh. He tightens his fist and runs off into the direction of the nearest titan

He loses himself in the carnage, ripping titans apart piece by piece, snapping their arms, crushing their heads. He stops suddenly hearing the cries of a human nearby

“Mom! Im not leaving you!”

“Do you want all three of us to die…!”

He sees a soldier nearing them

**_Its ok he’s got them they will be fine…_ **

“Hannes!”

He sees a smiling titan about his size lumbering towards them and starts moving towards it to kill it

“Wait! Hannes please!”

He sees the soldier running towards the smiling titan until he stops, the titan can smell fear coming from him

The titan sighs **you _shouldn’t have signed up if you weren’t certain you could face a titan like this but… I can’t blame you for freezing up_**

He quickly rushes up to the titan and kicks its legs out from underneath it so it falls flat on its face and stomps his foot into its nape

**_Because I would have…_ **

He hears gasps from behind him

The soldier stammers “What…? A titan that kills its own kind?”

“Hannes! Quickly take Eren and Mikasa and run! Please before it turns on us!”

Ethan sighs and slowly walks over to the person that he assumes is the kid’s mother that is trapped under the collapsed house. He can hear the kids heaving as much as they can trying to lift the rubble

He holds up his hands to try and show that he won’t harm them

**_It’s okay im not going to hurt you_ **

They continue to try and get away from him

He sighs and lifts the rubble on the trapped human and immediately backs off

“It doesn’t want to hurt us…?”

He nods and hears the humans gasp

The boy exclaims “It can understand us!”

He nods again and points to the gate

“You want to take us to the gate?”

He nods again and goes to lift the boy’s mother, the boy **_eren was it?_** Tenses as if to try and stop him but relaxes when he sees that he isn’t lifting her to his mouth

He lowers his other hand to the kids and they reluctantly step on.

He puts them down near the gate and tries to explain with gestures that he can’t get too close or the soldiers will start shooting him

The mother looks up at him and says “thank you”

He’s about to reply as best he can but then hears

“What the fuck is that!”

“An abnormal?”

“It sure looks like it”

“Kill it before it gets any closer to the gate!”

He sighs and raises a hand to his nape and runs dodging and weaving through the buildings to try and lose them.

And almost has a head on collision with a squad of scouts

He hears Levi “there he is!” **_shit_** “try not to harm him we need him alive!”

**_Perfect… just perfect! Now I have Levi chasing me_ **

He bolts as fast as he can. He risks a look back and sees them giving chase

**_Im not going to be able to lose them_ **

Levi suddenly goes for a strike on his right arm and he dodges by going left into a side street that he barely fits through.

**_What If im not able to outrun them… what then?_ **

One of the other soldiers goes for a strike on his ankle and he dodges by turning right and...

He sees a clearing up ahead

**_There! Open ground, they won’t be able to use their gear there!_ **

He’s about to enter the clearing when he hears “it looks like he’s fallen for the bait you four go back to the gate and help defend it I have to go see Erwin”

**_Shit…_ **

He tries to stop but unfortunately physics is a bitch and his momentum carries him into the open. He looks around warily and hears a _“bang!”_ and sees a green trail of smoke floating up into the sky when multiple explosions ring out and he feels pinching sensations all around his body he looks down to see lots of cables stuck in his skin, it already healing around them

**_Shit…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep writing… I really did but its 2 am and this chapter has gotten above 750 words and im trying (and failing) to keep them at 500-650 words otherwise it’s too hard for me (usually tired at the time of editing and inexperienced writer with not much time on their hands) to effectively edit in a reasonable timeframe
> 
> EDIT: I’ve realised after reading this with a good nights sleep (for once) that this chapter holds many similarities to other fics I have read, one of which was too similar for me to ignore and thus I had to re-write some of it I’ll try not to do this again


	5. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reveals himself to the scouts and is taken into wall rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now we can start getting into where this fic is VERY different from canon Aot. 
> 
> IMPORTANT  
> Maybe there should be a warning for suicidal thoughts but as I only plan on using them in this chapter and maybe the next I will just warn you here

**_Shit…_ **

He feels a small weight land on top of his head

“Hey stay still don’t waste our time”

**_Shit…!  How am I going to get out of this…?_ **

“If you try and escape we will just have to kill you”

He sighs **_I… have to… get out… but what will they do to me...? I don’t have a choice_**

Slowly he tilts his head forward. Levi makes a confused sound

“What?”

He feels steam burst from his nape as he tries to get out of his titan form

“Shit its!… what is it doing?”

He feels a hook attach to the back of his shoulder before the connection to his body is cut

**_Im fucked… there’s no way im making it out of here…_ **

He tries to get out of the now dead titan body only being held up by cables… **_shit I’ve got to get out before it falls or I suffocate_** He manages to get a hand free of the corpse and hears a muffled “what is that...?”

He hopes they saw something else and gets his other hand out and tries to pull himself out

“Huh… I was…”

He feels a hand grip his and yank him out a bit

“Levi there’s a person in here!”

“So your theory is correct then?”

**_Fuck…_ **

He tries to flop back down to the darkness but is pulled out into the sunlight. ~~(That’s me in the mornings haha)~~ Hange and Levi look at him shocked

“Im screwed aren’t i?”

Hange looks like they’re in shock so Levi replies calmly “only if you try to escape or attack us”

Ethan sighs “I assume there’s nothing I can say that will convince you to let me go?”

“Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t let you go”

He looks around him and see other soldiers staring at him warily

**_Is this how im going to die? Locked in a room being used as a human lab rat again?_ **

“Besides Hange would never forgive me if I did that”

Ethan laughs slightly

“Well… Levi we should probably get off my body before it decays too much”

“Probably” he punches Hange in the shoulder shocking them out of her stupor “Hange shoot a cable into the ground so Ethan can slide down it” Levi says as he jumps and flies down to the ground by the titan’s feet. They shoot one cable into the ground and one into the shoulder of his titan body. Ethan grabs the cable **_I wonder if this is high enough to… no don’t think about that_** and tries to slide down it slowly **_surely they can’t be that bad_**

He reaches the ground with a thud grasping his steaming hands

“Fuck that hurt!”

Levi looks over at him “Sorry I didn’t think about that”

 He can already feel his skin sewing itself back together “Its fine it’ll fix itself soon”

Levi mumbles quietly to himself “creepy bastard”

They reach the gate with Ethan restrained with cables tied around his wrists and Levi has to help him onto a cart

“What’s going too happened to me?”

Hange appears out of nowhere startling Ethan

“Honestly I don’t know, we’ve never come across anything like you before”

**_So exactly what I think is going to happen then_ **

“But we can’t just let you go so you will be coming with us and we will have to find a place for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any questions about any of this “all over the place” story go ahead and ask and I will do my best to answer them  
> EDIT: I take back what I said about uploading as soon as they were written as I have gone over the last few chapters and added to them because I thought they were lacking some things. Also im sorry about the inconsistent word count but some days I feel inspired and others I sit here for hours staring at the keyboard not accomplishing much


	6. the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts move into a new headquarters and Hange finds out a bit about Ethan’s past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a rather bad day when I (finally) started writing this so if you notice many mistakes sorry… I used this to vent because I thought it would be better than whining at my few friends about how shit my life is for an unknown amount of time  
> But on a positive note it turns out I write better when im pissed off haha… But seriously im liking how this is turned out it looks more like a story than… whatever it was before

As they are leaving to go back to headquarters to regroup and get supplies, they hear rather loud thundering footsteps, Ethan hears a soldier say worriedly “shit what is that?”

“I don’t know but it doesn’t sound good”

Moments later they see the gate explode outwards in a shower of debris. When the dust clears they see a titan kneeled on the ground, a burst of steam leaving his nose “What is that?” Hange squints and states “is that Armour?” they look at Ethan and asks “Ethan do you know if you are the only titan shifter?”

“I… I don’t know… I thought I was but…” The armored titan gets up and turns around to walk back through the broken gate “he’s not eating anyone and seems like he’s aware what he’s doing” he sees a few titans walk through the gate into toward them and tenses “shit I need to help!” he goes to jump off the cart but Hange grabs him “im sorry but i can’t let you leave”

Ethan looks at them with a desperate expression “I only stayed on the cart that night because I thought I could help people… im not turning my back on that now!” Hange sighs and says “the gate Is already broken… we can’t fix it and you can’t fight titans all day and night… so come with us… i can’t guarantee the government won’t try and kill you…but we will need your help if we ever hope to retake wall Maria”

Ethan clenches his teeth and reluctantly says “it’s not like I have much of a choice” and stays in the cart. They stop by headquarters to gather all the supplies they can, and make their way to wall rose

_******************************************** _

On their way to wall rose they release a few couriers to warn nearby villages of the titans, and to recruit some of them to help spread the word ~~(a few soldiers can’t warn everyone)~~ and evacuate nearby towns.

After they enter Trost and inform the local lords of the breach they enter a dense forest on the inside of wall rose and start heading for a nearby castle As they exit the forest the large castle comes into view. Hange appears out of nowhere startling Ethan “we are the only regiment whose main operating base was inside wall Maria so the government gave this old castle to us in the event that the wall was breached so we would still have a headquarters”

They continue up the road until they reach the castle and Ethan can see it is in rather bad shape, weeds all through the paving and vines growing up the walls of the castle “this place has gone to hell” one scout says “it’s been abandoned for years… I bet the insides in shambles” another replies, he sees Levi walk up to them and say “in which case we have a problem don’t we… best grab a broom and get to work”

Ethan got recruited for the cleaning effort and got put to work cleaning the upper floor **_“it so dusty in here”_ **he thinks as he sweeps the floor. At one point he got startled by a loud bang on the window and was surprised to see a scout outside of it cleaning it from the outside **_“that’s actually a rather clever use of odm gear…”_**

he runs into Levi once or twice while cleaning and asks where he would be sleeping “you will be sleeping in the cellar, we don’t want anyone finding out about you and since you haven’t had any training we can’t hide you within our soldiers” Ethan reluctantly accepts “I guess that’s okay”

After a long day cleaning they gather in the dining hall to rest and eat. Ethan walks up to the serving table and is surprised to see the same chef from before serving the food, he thanks the chef as she hand him his food and he looks around at the tables and sees Hange sitting on their own as if everyone else was avoiding them

“I see no one else enjoys your company” he says as he sits down

Hange looks up at him surprised that he would sit with them “they all think I talk too much” Ethan puts his bread down and replies “and they all avoid you for that?” he looks confused “surely you can’t be that bad!” Hange laughs and starts eating

When they finish eating they put their dirty plates back on the serving table .when they’ve left the room Hange asks “hey Ethan are you okay with joining me for a few hours, I want to as you some things about your… titan abilities” Ethan replies “yeah I don’t see why not, if im to stay here I guess I’ll have to do this eventually anyway” Hange smiles and leads him to a room that she seems to have claimed as her laboratory, books and notes already distributed messily on the various tables in the room

They pull up a chair and tell Ethan to get comfortable as they might be there for a while. Ethan sits down and asks “where should I begin?” Hange replies with excitement “how do you transform?” he looks a little shocked at their sudden excitement and replies “I have to have a specific goal in mind and injure myself in some way” they hurriedly grab a notepad to take notes and questions gush out of their mouth like a waterfall “what is it like?, does your body regenerate like a titan?, how long have you been able to turn into a titan?” Ethan recoils at the sudden questions and says “well… being a titan makes my body regenerate constantly it’s… like a memory, my body wants to keep itself the same as it was when I got given this ‘power’ this includes ageing and wounds such as cuts broken bones and other things”

Hange looks like they are about to start bouncing of the walls with this information but she stays silent so Ethan continues “as for how long I’ve been able to do this I might look around nineteen but… I don’t know… it’s been so long I’ve stopped counting but I remember how the world used to be before the titans if that’s any help” Hange seems to calm down a bit and asks “what was it like back then?”

Ethan looks at the ground for a bit and starts talking “it was… very different… beautiful and ugly at the same time… the human race slowly destroying this planet and looking to run away from it and destroy another one instead of fixing this one” Hange looks at him and askes “run away, you mean space travel?” Hange looks amazed at this information “yeah… you lot had advanced so much technologically that world had become tiny, machines called cars that could take you great distances across land in a fraction of the time it would take horses to travel, big metal contraptions called planes that could fly across the world in a few days, even machines that could allow communication over great distances… but there were also terrible things” Hange stops writing for a moment “weapons that could destroy hundreds of thousands of people In the blink of an eye, a government who only cared for themselves and… of course the titans…”

“you don’t consider yourself human?” Ethan sighs and responds “Im not human… not anymore” Hange seem worried from this “not anymore, you mean you were once human”

 

Ethan gets up and walks to the window and closes it, he turns around and answers them “a very long time ago yes… it was around the time the titans first appeared” he proceeds to tell them the story about how the titans came to be

_Ethan had just walked down a backstreet trying to get home quicker as it was getting dark and the military had the city under curfew since the recent bio weapon attack, he saw some shady figures standing outside a house just a few houses down from where he is and hid in a bush. He sees some of them dragging people out of the house they are standing in front of, he’s about to pull out his phone when he hears a noise behind him and turns to see the butt of a gun then… nothing_

_He awakes in a cell, alone and cold, stripped of everything but his clothes a guard walks up to him with a tray of food and a bottle of water “your gonna want to have this and get some sleep… those bastards have a lot planned for you” Ethan looks at him confused “what’s going on here?” the guard sighs and looks away “im sorry, but if I say anything about it I’ll either be shot or I’ll be joining you tomorrow…” the guard puts the tray down and walks away to check on the other prisoners, Ethan decides to eat the food he was given and go to sleep even though he just woke up_

_******************************************** _

_He awakes to find he’s not in the cell but strapped to a table in a white sterile room with his clothes gone and just his underwear on, he tries to shout out but finds that there is something in his mouth preventing him from talking. He hears a door open and a voice says “he has been given the serum yes..?” another voice replies “he has, but try to be careful we don’t have a lot of it, its… difficult to make” the first voice replies eagerly “of course, I understand, I’ll try not to do anything to serious yet” he hears a person leave and the door close and the voice says to him “hello my name is Jessica and we are going to have some fun today” the next few hours is filled with the crazed scientist doing various experiments with his body leaving cuts and scrapes watching in amazement and talking into a voice recorder as they steam up and heal before their eyes. Eventually they stop and grab something on the table next to them and say “these next procedures are going to be… more invasive so im going to give you some anesthetic” he feels a prick on his arm and feels his conciseness fade…_

_When he comes around he finds that he is still strapped to the table and notices the scientist is gone he struggles trying to get out of the straps and surprisingly manages to get one of his hands free, he stops surprised that he actually got a hand out and hurries to get his other hand out so he can work on his legs. Halfway through freeing his legs the scientist walks in staring at a notepad and starts talking “hello again it looks like todays going to…” they look up and stop talking, he quickly frees his leg gets off the table and tackles the scientist to the ground “how… the serum… I wonder what else…” he shuts them up and asks “why… why did you do this to me… what is this serum you keep talking about?”_

_The scientist replies “I did this because if I didn’t you would have ended up with someone else even more fucked up than i… and they wouldn’t have hesitated with… more direct methods of experimentation” he looks at them angrily “as for the serum from what I’ve been told it was developed to create stronger soldiers and make medicine on the battlefield unnecessary” she finishes as he hears a bang and feels a sharp pain in his back and a few moments later hears another louder bang and loses conciseness_

“it was soon after this I found out what they did…the titans had recently appeared and they were trying to control them… I was the only one they made that was able to turn back into a human so they… would examine me frequently…

He stops talking for a moment and Hange looks at him with horror clear on their face “im sorry if I’ve made you feel afraid of me because of my… enthusiasm, but im not going to do anything like that to you!” Ethan looks relieved at this and says “I admit I was worried about you being like that so thank you… anyway can we get back to this tomorrow” Hange hurriedly get up and responds “yes! Of course, we have been here for a while!”

Ethan walks down to the cellar and sees that a bed has already been placed in one of the cells lays on it and falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Eren missed out on the cleaning haha…  
> I’ve tried to change the way I write and I hope that you can see the difference between this and the previous chapters.  
> Sorry for any inconsistencies tell me if there are any  
> Also I’ve been trying to keep Hange gender neutral but as I think of her as female a few she’s and her’s might slip out sometimes so… sorry about that. And about the sudden personality change I’ve always thought of her as a “bit” crazy so this isn’t really out of character for her to me oh and Anyone notice anything… odd in the flashback?  
> *cough* some comments would be greatly appreciated *cough*


	7. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years of being locked in the basement of the scouts new headquarters Ethan wakes up to find that Trost is under attack…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha… haha… yeah… it’s… it’s uhh been a while… sorry for the VERY long wait but life has been a pain and I haven’t been in the best mood to write for a long time, but… I think im ready to start getting more chapters written and posted. (I would love to say one every two weeks but… well I don’t know if I will be able to manage that) I have set a goal of at least 10,000 words (ive realized how low that is now and will probably set it higher) and have lots of cool ideas of where I want this to go, in fact I have a few pages of notes and drafts at the top of my word document, I just need to write the chapters in between…  
> Anyway… im also sorry I’ve skipped five years but I tried continuing off from the last chapter but what I wrote didn’t sound right so I… sort of skipped quite a bit of time… (Forgive me) but I promise this chapter is going to be a good one  
> Also Im not very good at talking to people in real life so im sorry for the sub-par conversations so far and the lack of original names… im terrible at coming up with names for anything, as you probably know as I named Ethan after a LOST character (without even realizing it)

******* Five years later ********

Ethan wakes up to the alarmed voices of nearby scouts “we can’t just leave him here he’ll have to come with us… and you’ve heard the rumors… maybe he can help” he hears the other guard sigh and say “but he isn’t trained… he doesn’t have gear and we certainly don’t have any spares lying around!” Ethan quietly gets of his bed and walks up to the cell door and says “what’s going on?” the guard jumps slightly “where are you going?” Ethan adds and the female guard responds “the outer gate of Trost has been destroyed and we have to go and help defend the city” Ethan looks at her “but there’s only the two of you… the others went out this morning didn’t they?”

“Yes… they did, but I can’t just stay here and do nothing while people are dying”

“Well… if you let me out and I can come with you and you won’t be doing nothing” the male guard looks at him suspiciously “How we know we can trust you! We don’t even know why you were put in here” the female looks impatient “look, we don’t have time for this” she looks at Ethan “are the rumors true… can you…?”

Ethan sighs, closes his eyes and raises his hand to bite his thumb… he shows the guards his steaming wound “you… they’re true… how do we know that you won’t try to kill us after we let you out?” Ethan sighs and says “im still here aren’t i?” the guards look confused “if I wanted to escape I would have done so before I got locked in a jail cell in the basement of some castle”

they look at Ethan still doubting him so he raises his hand to his mouth again “I can always just transform and destroy half the castle on my way out… if I wanted to escape I would have done so already” the female finally lets out a sigh “I guess you’re right, get changed into some other clothes and ill open the cell” they turn to give him some privacy as he walks up to the set of drawers Levi put in his cell and pulls out a set of clothes that looks similar to what the scouts wear, he even has a jacket that Hange let him borrow after an “incident”  in the courtyard that ended with him losing an arm after pushing Hange out of the way of a titans jaws and his shirt being covered in blood, thankfully it grew back within a few hours.

He puts on the jacket thinking it might be useful looking like a scout in Trost. ~~~~

The male guard is about to ask where he got a scouts jacket when the female opens the cell door and they make their way to Trost.

“oh and one more thing, you aren’t to talk about this to anyone but Levi, Erwin or Hange. if you do, well... let’s just say you won’t like what happens next ”

 

When they get there they see the gate is blocked by some horses trying to pull a ridiculously full wagon through the gate, the three of them stare at it and wonder why it’s blocking the gate, Ethan starts walking up to the gate and says “I’ll go look” when Ethan reaches the cart he starts to climb up the front of it when the male guard quickly says “what are you doing?” Ethan ignores him and climbs up the wagon. He walks along the top of it and reaches the other side of the wall and shouts “which one of you owns this wagon?”

_“Thump”_

he sees a short fat man look up at him angrily and shout “get off of my wagon and help push it through the gate you useless freeloader” Ethan stares at him angrily “really… and how do you plan on making me do that?” the merchant seems to get even angrier and responds with “I am the president of this towns merchant guild who do you think pays the...” Ethan interrupts the old man and says “I don’t care how important you think you are, you will move this wagon and let these people through”

_“Thump”_

The merchant looks at him fuming with how angry he is but seems to look around him as he realizes everyone around him is deathly silent, they see a soldier slowly walking towards them

_“Thump”_

Ethan hears the faint booms of titan footsteps getting closer and jumps down from the cart and starts pushing through the crowd **_“I have to stop it… I can’t let it get close to the gate”_** he thinks as the titan rounds the corner

 _“Thump”_ _“thump”_ “ _thump”_ _“thump”_

The screams and shouts of the civilians nearly deafen him as he makes it out of the crowd he raises his hand to his mouth **_“well… I hope the scouts get back soon”_** and bites down on his thumb.

The explosion of sound and heat makes the humans near the gate turn and look at him with fear.

“Did that man just…?”

“What is that?”

“The scouts have a titan on their side?”

“Quickly push the wagon through before it eats us!”

“Where did that man on the wagon go…?”

The titan sighs and turns away pushing down the instinct to eat them all and runs toward the titan charging towards them. When he reaches it, it slows down and roars at him, he roars back and punches it’s in the head so hard its head goes flying, he sees a group of soldiers flying toward him nearly get hit by the titans head, they land on a roof nearby him and look at him warily, the titan sees a familiar girl with black hair and walks up to her, she seems to recognize him and stays put while the other soldiers are moving back yelling at her to do the same, he kneels down so his head is at about the same height as the roof.

The girl looks at him and says “thank you” the titan nods and points at the merchant that is still staring at him in fear and makes a gesture for him to be moved the girl sees this and asks “you want me to get him to move?” he nods and points to himself and then in the direction of the supply depot that was being swarmed by titans and walks off.

Ethan goes looking for that soldier the titan kicked before he killed it and when he finds his body he looks around to make sure no soldiers are in sight and kneels down to expose his nape In order to get out of his titan form, when he gets out from his body and gets onto the ground he walks over to the dead soldier to examine him **_“I hope his gear Is still functional”_** and starts taking the gear and belts off of the soldier and puts them on like Levi showed him.

 _“Erwin can you give me permission to teach Ethan how to use ODM gear?”_ Levi had said a few weeks after getting settled into the scouts new HQ _“what for?” Erwin asked “I know we don’t plan on taking him with us on expeditions but we might need him someday…”_ Erwin had agreed and so he had been taught to use ODM gear

Once he had finished putting on the ODM gear he walked to the center of the road **_“I’ve only done this a few times”_** pulls out his blades and pulls the trigger… nothing happens except for a faint wheeze of gas “shit” he says out loud **_“no gas, it seems like apart from that its… relatively fine”_**

he starts walking along the road and sees a blond soldier miss with his hook and crash to the ground. Ethan runs up to the soldier to see if he’s okay, the blond huddles up into a ball whimpering

Ethan quietly says “hey” the blond jumps slightly “yes you, we have to go” the blond starts to uncurl himself and stand up when he looks at Ethan, eyes widening “you’re a scout?... didn’t you all leave this morning?” Ethan freezes for a moment trying to think of something to tell him. he manages to say “I was asked to stay behind and prepare the courtyard to hold a titan test subject” the soldier starts to say something but they get interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing, they look around and see someone trying to do CPR on a dead body

The blond quietly says “Anna, what are you trying to do?” she quickly stops for a moment and says “Oh god Armin help me please, Franz stopped breathing and I can’t wake him up… He’s not responding to CPR!” Ethan freezes when he notices that the body is missing its lower half… she continues to pump his chest and says “come on baby you got this stay with me” he takes this moment to step in and kneels down next to her says “there’s nothing you can do for him… it’s too late…” she ignores him and continues to attempt CPR. Ethan grabs her hand and pushes it up against Franz’s heart, she sobs quietly “we need to move… im sorry but he’s already dead… he…” Ethan gestures toward Franz’s non-existent lower body and reluctantly says “He’s missing quite a bit of his body, there isn’t anything we can do” she starts sobbing louder and says “we can’t just leave him here!” _“Thump”_ Ethan quickly hushes her and looks around… “Titans don’t generally eat bodies that have already been bitten into so we can move him into the doorway of one of these houses and he should be left alone” she doesn’t look happy about this “trust me… im a scout I’ve had to do this before…” she looks up at him and nods reluctantly **_“trust me… im a wolf in sheep’s clothing who has fallen for this trick before”_** he closes his eyes and focuses on the noises around him _“thump”_ because of his titan powers he has gained a superior sense of hearing, smell and sight “we need to move quickly I can hear a titan nearby” Armin looks at him confused and says “really?” he moves his head around trying to listen “I don’t hear anything” Ethan sighs and says “I have really good hearing, and besides we should get moving anyway it’s not safe to stay out here… a smaller one might sneak up on us” they quickly move Franz inside the entrance of a nearby house and tie a bit of his uniform onto the door so the clean-up crew will know there is something in there. Ethan looks at Anna “Anna was it?” she nods “you should go back to the gate… you shouldn’t be out here after that… you would be too distracted to fight properly” she reluctantly nods again and flies off _~~(thank god one less character to get into the mindset of)~~_

Ethan sighs **_“one less problem to deal with”_** he turns to Armin and says “hey, Armin right?” he looks At Ethan and replies “yeah?” Ethan turns to look in the direction of the supply depot and says “im Ethan, from what I saw earlier it seems like the supply depot has been overrun, im out of gas and it won’t take long for everyone to run out too, if that happens and we still have no way to resupply then… we will have lost Trost and countless lives , it’s going to be tough getting there, but I have a plan, im just going to need someone I can trust” he looks Armin in the eye “can I trust you to keep a secret?” Armin says nothing for a few seconds, then says “what kind of secret?” Ethan sighs ~~(I feel like im getting Ethan to sigh too much… he sounds just as tired of everything as I am maybe im influencing him to much haha)~~ and puts his hand up to his mouth and bites his thumb, showing the steaming wound to the terrified Armin “you… you’re a… titan?” Ethan quickly looks around before answering “yeah I am, but im not here to harm anyone, in fact im here to help, which is why you are going to follow me to the supply depot and convince anyone who comes across me that im on their side, so I don’t have to kill them” Armin looks overwhelmed and says “but im nearly out of gas! I won’t make it to the supply depot” Ethan smiles slightly and says “that’s why you will be riding on my shoulder”

Ethan moves to the side and starts to bite his thumb, he stops remembering something “also if you mention this form to anyone” he waves his hands to himself “I won’t hesitate to kill you, just to warn you I have very good hearing in that form so moving away and whispering in someone’s ear won’t cut it” he takes a breath “Im sorry to threaten you like this and drag you along with me but I don’t have a choice, and I really don’t want to kill anyone today, to many have died already” Ethan brings his hand back to his mouth and bites…

_******************************************** _

_“Boom!”_

The titan kneels next to the frozen blond and holds his hand flat against the ground _“thump”_ Armin backs up slightly, the titan sighs and impatiently picks him up and brings him up to his shoulder which causes him to scream “NOOOO!” Ethan stops moving and holds his hand in front of his face palm open “right” Armin says shakily “you aren’t going to eat me” the titan shakes his head and moves his hand to his shoulder once more this time Armin grabs on and shoots a hook into his shoulder then they start moving towards the supply depot

Its not long before they see a flash of light and hear a familiar _“boom!” **“Was that… what I think it is?”**_ the titan starts running towards the noise, Armin shouts at Ethan while trying not to fall off “what was that!” Ethan slows as reaches the source of the noise

Armin gasps as he sees the titan lying face down on the ground “that… that titan nearly ate me!” Ethan turns his head to look at Armin **_“nearly? What do you mean by nearly”_** Armin seems to know what he is thinking and he says “my friend… he went in after me and threw me out… he didn’t make it out” Ethan is about to stop on the titans nape when it starts to convulse its back growing with size until _“squelch!”_ its back explodes and all that’s left is a 15 meter titan with black hair and glowing green eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this chapter it was originally going to along the lines of “Once he had finished putting on the ODM gear he walked to the center of the road “I’ve only done this a few times” pulls out his blades, pulls the trigger and shoots a cable into the roof near him “I need to blend in until the scouts arrive” he moves forward slightly and jumps as he pulls the trigger on the gas release and starts flying towards the supply depot” and he was going to see Eren, talk to him, go to the depot, realize the depot is overrun and save it etc… but then I realized… Mikasa would die because Eren wouldn’t be there to save her… so I thought “how can I fix this…” and realized if Armin didn’t show up at the cadets “gathering point” on the roofs he couldn’t tell her Eren was “dead” and she would be… relatively fine… so I got Ethan to take Armin along with him, i actually planned ahead and didn’t make up crap excuses like “but… it just didn’t happen I guess?” haha im getting better at this… (I hope?)


	8. not a chapter sorry

as you may have noticed from my lack of updating ive sort of… lost interest in writing this, I DO want to finish it! But whenever I sit down to write it I find it very hard to word things and do the dialogue so if I don’t find the inspiration in the next month or so to finish the chapter im working on and create more chapters (I hope i do and/or remember I wrote this promise) im going to release my word document onto my google drive or something for you guys to look at/steal ideas off of  
leave a comment


	9. The end of this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i cant release my word document as i cant unlink my Microsoft account completely from it, it always has a 'last edited by' thing, so im just copy pasting my notes and what ive done of the final chapter here

If you are reading this then I have sadly given up on writing this, I have enjoyed writing this but most of the time writing was spent agonizing over what wording of a sentence to use.

Im not the best writer so im glad it became something im somewhat proud of writing and I am really sad that I might not be able to finish it.

Thank you for reading and thank you for caring enough about the story that you came here to see how it might have ended up...

 

I want to say that I’ve written the first two chapters to a new original story but also don’t want to say too much as I don’t want to disappoint people

I will however, say that as of writing this it will be (mostly) set in space involving a human, the last (maybe) ‘insert species name here’ (im not joking, I don’t have a name yet) and an AI in a decaying colony ship sent by a dying planet.

Spoilers for the manga/anime in the notes and the later chapters!

**AU notes**

The day before wall Maria fell the survey corps were on an overnight mission but because of Ethan they returned earlier then did in canon so instead of staying outside the wall overnight they got back around midnight then about midday the next day the colossal shows up

Ethan was alive before the titans and was kidnapped by the military to be use as a “super soldier” he was the first (successful) shifter

The walls are not on an island they are on a large continent… somewhat close to the beach

The Marleyans are still a thing, though they are a small shifter village a few days south (on an island?) of wall Maria by horses only 3-5 of them are shifters due to not having serum to make more and having to rely on the “inheritance” technique therefore they are slowly dying out from not always being able to inherit the “power”

The marleyans heard have known about the ‘walls’ but have never been there as it was too dangerous and not worth going there. They heard about a shifter in the walls that might be able to “control” titans and went to try and steal the power from them

Grisha was a shifter in the village whom left without them noticing and came to the walls and stole the power from the royal family/government Eren inherits but cannot control it

For reasons I will invent later dima (grishas first wife) got sent to the walls but is killed by Ethan so their blood cant be used (wrote myself into a hole here cause I don’t wanna sacrifice historia)

Zeke comes after grisha/Eren after the marleyans realise who has the power

Reiner bertholt and Annie are all warriors of marley… annie breaks (maybe?) (I don’t know where I was going with this one… shows why Im writing these notes… unfortunately I wasn’t specific enough)

The “Ymir” legend doesn’t apply, the titans were created by the “old world” military because humans are greedy and always want more power than what they have

Ethan has superior senses and life span (immortal?) due to the serum, after the scientists realised this they altered the serum to “weaken” the titan shifters after 12-13 years so that if they rebelled they would die off “soon” and wouldn’t be able to create more soldiers due to not having the serum (the scientists didn’t expect the “inheriting” technique to work

Mikasa doesn’t nearly die because Armin isn’t there to tell her Eren “died”

Also I just realised that in canon aot the shifters die after 13 years right? And if the power isn’t passed on by… basically cannibalism, then it is passed on to a random Eldian baby…(at least I think thats canon… I could be wrong) does that mean the child only has 13 years to live!? What if he/she/the people around her don’t realise whats going on? Do they cut themselves by accident and have family/village/community call them a demon and attempt to kill them? Does the child lose control and turn in to a 15 metre titan? Will this continue long after the titans die out as long as there are still a faint trace of Eldian blood?... I guess its an idea for another fic then! (Please someone else steal it! I can’t trust myself to write it any time soon, or that it will be any good!)

**Very rough Draft for “Eren” kidnapping scene**

The cart travelled down through the crowded street trying to remain anonymous

The scouts follow the carts and eventually Kenny starts the assault by killing nifa and going after Levi

Cart has historia and Ethan in it, Eren is going on foot with mikasa the Armin and jean wagon is also moving as another distraction

Armin and jean get captured… they attack the wagon historia and Ethan are on with tranquiliser darts and due to Ethan reciving a superior version of the serum he isn’t affected by it as much and is able to fight unlike how Eren would have been he pretends to go down and once they are on the cart he strikes

The attacking soldiers look surprised and Ethan quickly immobilises them and says some Levi like line, something like “you didn’t do your research what did you expect to happen” and throws them off the cart

**End draft**

 

 

**Unnamed**

_“boom!”_

All he can feel is a wet heat all around him… his thoughts seem, slow as if he was in a dream, slowly he registers that he is standing in the middle of a street, **_“that’s odd, why am I so tall?”_** he sees a somewhat small and very naked person crouched on the ground a small distance away from him **_“why Is he naked?”_** he looks down at himself **_“why am I naked!”_** he panics for a second before remembering the moments before he woke up, he remembers pulling Armin out of the bearded titans mouth, he remembers reaching out to Armin before _“snap!”_ pain and the sensation of falling, the faint red light, he remembers vowing once again to kill all the titans, Every. Last. One.

He starts walking over to the small titan not questioning his sudden change in size **_“this isn’t your world, not anymore”_** the small titan pounces at him and he intercepts it mid-air with his fist **_“ill kill every last one of you”_** it falls to the ground and he raises his foot over it ready to smash it to pieces ** _“get up”_** _“smash!” **“Get up,”** “smash!” **“let me kill you again”** “smash!” **“and again”** “smash!” **“and again!”**_ he looks up and sees another titan, one about his size and rather familiar, he walks over to attack it, but once he looks closer he sees a figure on its shoulder **_“Armin?”_** he stops walking ** _“what are you doing here?”_** the other, somewhat familiar looking titan holds his hand up to his shoulder motioning for Armin to get onto the roof beside him

Once Armin was off of his shoulder the titan started moving towards him, Eren held his hands up defensively, in response the other titan quickened its pace and tackled Eren to the ground quickly getting him in a headlock and rotated them so he was face down.

He felt the titan tapping on the back of his neck **_“shit!”_** he starts squirming to get away but stops when he feels a light pressure on his nape and something sharp pierce his it, then everything went black

_******************************************** _

When the titan had brutally killed that titan by stomping on its nape repeatedly, it was clear to Ethan that this titan wasn’t just a titan but someone like himself, and with the exploding out of a titan… thing, he was pretty sure this was a human who didn’t know of their ability, got eaten, and somehow transformed before they died.

he couldn’t kill them, he had to get them out.

he motioned for Armin to get on the roof next to them and started walking up to the green eyed titan, as it raised its fists **_“maybe it was a soldier?”_** he sped up and tackled it to the ground putting it in a headlock. once they were on the ground he used his head to signal for Armin to come down to him, Armin hesitated for a moment then flew down to his shoulder

Ethan tapped on the titans nape and moved his fingers across it if cutting it open then pointed at Armin “why do you want me to do it?” Ethan points at all of himself and his nape, Armin freezes for a moment “he’s like you, and your human body resides in the nape?” Ethan nods and Armin lands on the titans nape and carefully cuts it open, and with a _“whoosh!”_ of steam, a human body reveals itself.

“Eren?” Armin moves closer “how..?” the titan picks up Armin and Eren and deposits them onto a nearby building then turns around to lightly lean on the building and wills himself out, _“pshhh!”_ once he is out he quickly jumps onto the building before the corpse collapses “you know him?” Ethan asks, Armin stays quiet for a bit hugging the boy “he… he saved me from that titan” Ethan takes a closer look at the boy and notices he looks a bit familiar, he asks Armin “he looks, familiar… did he live in Shiganshina by any chance?” Armin stills, and turns his head to Ethan “yes” he chokes out “you were there?” Ethan sighs and looks away “yeah” Armin’s eyes widen “now isn’t the best time to talk about this” Ethan says as Eren starts to wake.

 

 

 

[notes:

Armin sees Eren

They talk

The 104th see them on the way to the depot and Connie and Mikasa are the main participants of the conversation that happens]

 

 

[Cannon scene

The whole “are you human” thing happens but before the cannon fire happens Ethan shows up (or is with Eren and the gang) and intimidates the garrison to back down all the while explaining how he could seal the breach and intimidating them some more until pixis shows up

]

End notes

Damn I just realised there are chunks of some chapters missing in my word document… I hope none of that made it onto ao3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it looks like shit but its better than me just ending it with nothing


End file.
